


Catch Up

by Suileanuaine



Series: Slashers/Horror Characters [9]
Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suileanuaine/pseuds/Suileanuaine
Summary: Sinclair brothers catch up
Relationships: Bo Sinclair/Reader, Lester Sinclair/Reader, Vincent Sinclair/Reader
Series: Slashers/Horror Characters [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570741
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Catch Up

What they do when you’re asleep

Bo: Unless he’s dealing with tourists or working on something at the garage he’s going to want to go to bed at the same time as you. If he’s having trouble sleeping he’ll get up so that he doesn’t wake you. He’d definitely prefer to be by your side though.

Lester: He’s the most likely to have a regular sleeping schedule so he’s probably going to go to bed at the same time as you. Wakes up pretty early so he’ll leave you to sleep while he goes out looking for roadkill then come back in time to have breakfast with you.

Vincent: If there’s visitors to deal with he’s going to deal them first. When he’s working on something he’ll take naps but he prefers to work while he’s inspired. If he doesn’t have anything to work on he’ll stay in bed with you and watch you sleep until he falls asleep himself.

The Boys With Phones (just assume there’s signal occasionally or somewhere nearby)

Bo: Doesn’t have a signal in town so you really only text or call him when you’re away for long periods of time. If you work you could send him messages and hope he gets them but unless you’ve arranged to call or text he’s not going to check his phone unless you’re gone gone longer than expected. He’ll be pissed off if he misses a call because someone has wandered into town. Best way to encourage him to use a phone is to tell him he can take photos of you, he’ll probably argue that his Polaroid camera is better but he’ll be open to the idea. If there was a signal in town he would be very into sexting if you introduced it to him, he’d suddenly be interested in technology. (Slightly inspired by @brilliancetheory ‘s technophobe Bo post)

Lester: Will message to check you’re ok or to see if you need anything. Otherwise it will be pictures of his finds (unless you tell him you don’t like them). Appreciates if you send pictures of something you think he’ll find interesting or funny. Would love it if you called him for no reason at all, he just wants to hear your voice. Would probably die if you sent him a picture or text that was even remotely suggestive.

Vincent: Appreciates any reminder that you are thinking about him. Saves pictures that you have send him as inspiration, also enjoys looking at something other than what Ambrose has to offer. If something catches his eye he’ll take a few photos for reference. He’ll sometimes type out what he wants to say if he can’t communicate it any other way. Largely ignored the phone unless he’s expecting something from you or you encourage him to.

Food & Drink/Kitchen Skills

They all have limited cooking experience so will be impressed if you can do anything above and beyond heating something out of a tin.

Bo: He’ll eat pretty much anything you put in front of him, he’d have to have a real hatred of something to not eat it. Eventually he will start to casually mention something that he’d like or that he’d like you to make again. Not overly interested in dessert, he’ll eat it but only shows genuine excitement towards pie. He does, however, have a weakness for chocolate bars (keep some in hand for when he’s in a particularly foul mood.

Lester: Boy eats roadkill and isn’t going to stop anytime soon, he won’t mind if you pass on it though (only a fool turns down free venison). Out of the 3 brothers, he is probably the most competent so he likes to work with you. However, he also likes to have fun in the kitchen so be prepared for a lot of cleaning up, also likes to experiment a bit so there may be a few food disasters - would be a fantastic subject for a food blog. He appreciates anything you make for him even if you just bring him a sandwich and some water.

Vincent: Likes to help you make breakfast, I feel like he’d make good pancakes and waffles. If he’s busy he won’t eat until he’s finished working, so be sure to leave snacks and water for him. He’ll eat anything you make but doesn’t like to eat in front of people so he usually leaves you and Bo upstairs and hopes that you get along ( you’re useful and make food so he likes you for that). Has a sweet tooth but indulges in milkshakes with lots of whipped cream and fizzy drinks rather than desserts.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request


End file.
